httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minata Kinston
Minata is a female viking that appears in the stories Protectors of Berk Part 2 and (the upcoming story) Bad Blood. Biography Minata currently works as a mystery rider, freeing the captured families in Keres' hunter fortress. When she was six years old, her two younger brothers, Lui and Kaii were born. She never had any free time to be herself anymore, especially with their father disappearing, leaving Tanaya to care for three vikings. Luckily, Minata was used to babysitting young vikings so she decided to help her mother with all the chores and looking after Lui. Their uncle Haj had acted as Minata's self-tutor as she was homeschooled. He taught her everything from Berk's traditions to useful tactics on the battlefield. She appreciated everything her uncle Haj had done for her and Tanaya also appreciated it. Appearance Minata has green eyes and dark brown hair that she likes to keep partly tied back so it does not distract her in battle. She wears a silver chest plate with the accompany of golden shoulder pads. She likes wearing the two pieces of armour together for extra protection when on the battlefield. Along with this, she also wears a dark red leather skirt as she does not like to wear just her pants. Minata also wears simple brown wristbands tied by red string. She wears these wristbands everywhere she goes to remember her father as they were given to her as a present. At all times, she keeps with her a horn attached to a large shoulder string so it is ready to call Sniffles whenever in need of help, much like Heather the Unhinged. Minata has a few other accessories like her rose-gold armband and her little brown satchel. Personality/Strengths Minata is a very confident and optimistic viking who believes anything is possible if you work towards the goal. She is said to be very easy to talk to and is also said to be very helpful when it comes to advice. Minata loves a lot of things including Sniffles, her family and friends, helping others and remaining positive. She believes everyone has a good side and though her optimism has helped her get through many tough situations, the vikings of Berk find it incredibly irritating how she is always so positive and how she is always giving everyone second chances. Despite what others think of her, Minata decided to stick to her own trail and do what she wants to do, not what the vikings want her to do. Relationships Sniffles: Minata and Sniffles have a very peaceful relationship. Being the optimistic type, Minata does not get angry at Sniffles very often and neither does the Triple Stryke to his rider. Majority of the time, their fights are kept to minimum. They love spending quality time with each other as they both seem to enjoy each other’s company. Minata feels as if she can get past any obstacle Odin throws at her so long as she has her dragon. Family = Tanaya: Growing up, Minata was incredibly close with her mother as they spent a lot of time together completing chores and looking after the two boys. Though Minata dearly missed her father, she had limited the number of conversations about him as she felt lucky to have her mother and felt that Tanaya was always uncomfortable talking about him. To this day, Minata and her mother get along quite well. Unnamed Father: As stated above, Minata’s father did disappear when she was still very young. From memory, she could remember slight details about the fact that he was an amazing swordsman, which she assumed was where her skills came from. She could also remember that he was very kind and loved her and Tanaya very much. Despite her loving her mother dearly, Minata sometimes wishes she got to spend more time with her father. Lui and Kaii: Before Minata’s disappearing, she vividly remembers spending time with Lui, however, she fails to remember having a close relationship with Kaii. She still loves them both, nevertheless. |-| Friends = Oriana: Oriana and Minata are definitely close friends. When both these vikings have their weapons, their dragons and each other, nothing can get in between them and their goal. They love to think they’re the toughest shield maidens on Berk. Weylyn: Weylyn and Minata are both optimists as they both love remaining positive in tough, life-or-death situations. Most of the time, they’re the two who are calming Berk down and looking on the positive side, no matter how many times vikings tell them there is no “positive side”. Occupations Minata works with her dragon, helping the captured families, in Keres’ isolated prison of doom, to espcape. Along with her daily routine of avenging herself by angering Keres, Minata is also a full-time Dragon Rider and is considered a Senior of the Academy. Appears In Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Viking characters Category:Females Category:Characters